


Not My Fault

by crosspin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clary and Jace are siblings who were separated at birth when their parents divorced and have only recently started living together again. Clace, incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Fault

Clary’s on her bed, sketching, when she hears the creak in the floor.

It’s not something she’d ever noticed before, just living with her mom. But now, in the late hours of the night, she’s grown familiar with and even anticipant of the noises that the floor makes when the person from the first bedroom is making their way down the hall to the third one.

Before long, her door is cracked open. Golden eyes peer through.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Jace lets himself in and crosses the room to her bed. “Can I see what you’re drawing?” he asks.

Clary sighs and passes over the sketchbook. She’s been trying to draw a girl she saw on the street the other day, but she can’t seem to get it exactly right. Jace must disagree though, because his brows raise.

“Amazing, as usual.”

Clary rolls her eyes and Jace puts the sketchbook carefully down on her nightstand. He climbs onto the bed and sidles up next to her against the headboard. For a few moments they sit with their own thoughts, gazing out the window.

“I missed you today,” Jace says, looking down and touching his fingers to Clary’s. “It’s not really the same without you. And it’s awkward, talking to Jocelyn.”

Clary chuckles lightly. “You can just call her mom, you know.”

Jace is quiet for so long that she’s forced to turn and meet his mournful look. “I don’t _want_ to call her mom, Clary.”

His face is lined with such deep sadness and longing that she barely notices that she’s been leaning forward until she can feel his breath on her lips. Their noses brush ever so slightly, and then Jace closes the centimeter of distance and melds his lips against hers. Their mouths align and realign and Jace’s hand searches its way upwards into her hair and pulls her towards him while she lets her eyes clothes and tastes the contours of his tongue like it’s not something she’s tasted time and time before and

“Jace.”

He pulls away quickly, panting. His eyes cast downward. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s – ”

“No, it’s fine.” He untangles himself from her and slides off the bed.

“You don’t have to go…” Clary tries to untangle herself from her covers and follow him.

“No, it’s okay, I’m leaving. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He shoots her a cold look and turns away.

“It’s not my fault,” she wants to say. Not her fault that they were separated at birth. Not her fault that only now has her father tried connecting back with her mother. Not her fault that they now have custody of Jace. Not her fault that even though they’re biologically related, they’re inexplicably attracted to each other.

All that comes out is “Stay.”

He turns around hesitantly, as if he’s worried she’ll change her mind and force him out. When she doesn’t, he steps carefully back to her bed and cups her chin in his hand.

“I love you,” he says, and the truth of his words rings clear. Then, perhaps too afraid of her reply, he enfolds her lips in his before she can reply.

And again, she lets him push her down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this AU if I ever have any inspiration? We'll see


End file.
